Cryptid Origins: June's Choice
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU:This story shows a part of June's life before she became a superhero. She knew not to trust people like Luthor, but she wanted that cure, she wanted to become human again. But can the League save her before she makes the biggest mistake of her life?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: This is a prequel that sprung up in my head when I first started watching Justice League just recently. I haven't finished 'Cryptid' yet, but I will soon, that I promise. But for now, enjoy this prequel of 'Cryptid Origins'**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Justice league. June is my OC.**_

* * *

 _ **"How long have you been a superhero?" Robin asked.**_

 _ **"About three years since I was fourteen. My teachers thought the time had come for me to use my difference to make a difference." Cryptid answered**_

Age: 14 years old

That wasn't the whole truth though; back then, she didn't know how to use her difference to make a difference.

June sat in her laboratory underneath an abandoned factory, looking into a microscope to see whether or not her hybrid DNA would revert back to human. Grasping a pen in her right hand and the microscope knob with the other, she watched as the human tissue cells shrivel and die; another failed attempt.

June removed her cat eyes away from the microscope and wrote down the data from her experiment disappointedly. She sighed as she threw away her last failed attempt of the evening and put her supplies away.

Despite being fourteen years of age, she gained her scientific intellect through her hybrid enhancement that helped her gain knowledge that others her age would only dream of having.

June removed her lab coat, allowing her monkey/cat like tail to move about freely as she walked to her makeshift room that she made for herself. Stepping into her room, she walked to the coat rack across the cot that served as her bed as she took the trench coat off said coat rack and slipped it on, concealing her tail. She then moved to her vanity where the fedora hat and black wig that were on a manikin head before bunching her hair up to fit inside the wig before putting the hat on, covering her black and white hair and pointed ears. Her last accessory was a pair of sunglasses that would cover her cat eyes.

After checking herself over to make sure that none of her hybrid features show, she walked out of her underground hideout and into the Metropolis night.

Cars passed her as she walked down the sidewalk, being shielded from the cold and from prying eyes.

June snuck glances at people that passed by her, silently envying them for their humanity as she lowered her head, as though it can hide her further.

Before she realized it, she entered an abandoned part of the city. On instinct, she opened her enhanced senses to sniff and smell danger should it come at her...and it did, slowly slithering up to her.

June pretended not to hear him as she walked along, waiting for the precise moment to turn the tables against him. She heard him hiss before smelling his arm reaching out to her where she used her quick reflexes and caught his arm, using her enhanced strength to slam him into a brick wall of a building.

June frowned at the man that tried to attack her, only to find herself surprised when she saw that it was a human/snake hybrid. "Copperhead." June said, confirming the name and face.

Copperhead held his head as he glared at June who glared back, "You're stronger than we gave you credit for, little girl." he said as he stood up.

"'We?'" June questioned before she was surrounded by Shade, Grundy, Star Sapphire, and Tsukuri.

June glared behind her sunglasses, "What do you want?"

Star Sapphire smirked at the bravery within this adolescents voice, "Don't worry, we're not here to harm you. We are merely here to safely deliver you to our employer." she answered with her hands on her hips.

June continued to glare, "I'm not interested."

Shade grasped his cane as he answered, "You will be when you hear what he has to offer you, considering your little...late night stealing." he said, smirking at the look of surprise on her face.

June composed herself, "Does he now?" she said rhetorically, but still quite surprised that her weekly night outings were discovered.

Star Sapphire said, "Yes, and he wants to have a chat with you immediately."

June frowned at this annoying bunch as she crossed her arms in a defiant manner, "Do I have a choice?"

Star Sapphire smirked and shook her head, "Not really, no."

June growled low in her throat, contemplating whether or not she can take them on by herself. However, she doesn't know what each of them can do, without that knowledge, she won't have an advantage in strategy against these clowns. With grudging resignation, she agreed, "Let's get this over with, but this better not be a waste of my time."

Star Sapphire smiled, "Excellent, but tell us, are you afraid of the dark?" she said mischievously.

June scoffed, "Lady, I work in the dark."

"Good, because our base has to remain secret until further notice." Shade said before using the power in his cane to shroud her in darkness before Grundy picked her up and took her to the Injustice Gang's hideout.

* * *

 _ **Leave a comment, they make me happy.**_


	2. Offer

June's sight may have been cut off, but that merely enhanced her ability to hear and smell around her as Grundy carried her. The smell of rust, oil, dust and heavy air filled her nostrils as the distant ocean and echoing footsteps of the Injustice Gang reached her ears. These elements making her guess that they were in an abandoned building close to the ocean.

The footsteps and movement stopped before she was settled onto a metal chair as Shade removed his power from her, giving back her vision that met a smirking bald man sitting across from her with a table between them.

"Lex Luthor." June said, confirming her thoughts as the man in front of her smirked even more at her cleverness.

"So you heard of me." Luthor said weaving his fingers together as he leaned forward as though to challenge her.

June remained impassive, "Hard not to, you've been on the news." she said crossing her arms, "Now what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" she asked, glaring at him.

Luthor smirked, "Well, it has come to my attention that you've been…"borrowing" isotopes and other forms of chemicals from various labs in Metropolis." he said, observing her as her eyes widened behind her sunglasses.

"How?" June questioned, wondering how her activities were discovered.

Luthor's smirk widened, "I have my ways. However, I'm quite surprised that it happens to be a child who was able to get past security by herself."

June glared at him, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Luthor had a gleam in his eye, "You should, which is why I'm here to offer you something for your service." he said leaning back in his chair.

June scoffed before he could make his offer, "Thanks, but no thanks, I don't want your blood money." she said before standing up from the chair, "Excuse me while I find an exit." she said as she walked away from from the Injustice Gang and Luthor.

"What if I were to tell you that I have the formula that will make you human again?"

That single sentence made her stop in her tracks, standing frozen on the spot before turning her head to look at Luthor, "How can _you_ make me human again?" she questioned the bald man with distrust.

"Like I said, I have my ways, or rather, I have my own set of scientists that work for every penny I offer them. You see, you have stealth capabilities but you were not careful in keeping yourself in one piece." Luthor said, hinting her injuries that she sustained in one of her heists.

June held up her left arm where her wrist was bandaged due to her miscalculations when using the air vents to escape.

Luthor continued, "My scientists were able to get a sample of your blood and was able to isolate it, removing the hybrid cells and leaving behind the parts that are human." he said, explaining the process.

June had spent months trying to find a cure to her condition, yet this man was able to create one in a matter of weeks? Then a thought struck her, "Wait a minute, how did you know I want to become human?" she questioned the bald man, finding it hard to believe that someone like him could have that kind of intel.

Luthor smirked before answering, "It wasn't that hard, most of the chemicals that you steal are mostly found in medicine and you always avoid anything related to poison." He then stood up and walked around the table until he was in front of her, "I also know what girls your age go through when they want to fit into a crowd." He circled her as though she was prey, "Whatever it is you look like, you will find now judgements here. But society is quite the opposite when it comes to how people look." he stopped in front of her again, "So tell me, do you want to fit into society again?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her, waiting for her answer.

June remained frozen in place as Luthor's words played in her head. What he said is true, she wants to fit in with the humans, she wants to return to who she used to be. Wordlessly, she removed her sunglasses, revealing expressionless cat-like eyes before taking off her hat and wig, letting her black and white hair flow down her back and behind her pointed ears. Finally, she took off her trench coat, letting it pool at her feet, allowing her tail to move about freely.

Looking up at the bald man, she said, "I assume that this doesn't come cheap."

Luthor smirked, happy that he got her right where he wanted her, "You assume correctly."

June said the words she knew she would regret, "So what do you need?"

* * *

 _ **Hope some of you enjoyed it enough to give me a review, favor or follow.**_

 _ **Justice League will come in the next chapter.**_


	3. My Name Is Cryptid

June stood in front of the mirror as she zipped up her jump suit that was designed for her upon her choosing. The boots and skintight pants were black; the front right half of her shirt was orange while the other half was black; the back right half of her shirt black while the left orange; the sleeves from the shoulders to her wrists and her gloves were also black; the final accessory is her orange and black headband that wrapped around her head in an octopus-like manner except with three arms that ended at her temples and on her forehead.

After surveying her new style she walked out of the room to meet with Luthor inside the building where they first met. Two weeks have passed since she joined Luthor's gang, so far, she hates them. Half of them are all about getting paid where the money does most of the thinking for them.

She found Luthor to be crazy yet ambitious, time and again he would mention the Justice League and talk about ending them. Why he holds a grudge against them she'll never know, crazy bastard is in definite need of a hobby.

June approached the room Luthor was in and overheard him ranting on the phone, "-I don't care what it takes or how much I have to pay, just get me the best doctor!" he slammed the phone down on the receiver with a huff.

She learned from the rest of the gang that Luthor has a terminal illness caused by something called kryptonite which gave him blood poisoning. ' _How utterly hopeless.'_ she thought to herself as she knocked on the door. After Luthor said 'Come in.' she opened the door to see Luthor in his ridiculous purple and green armor. ' _And they say that my color choice is ridiculous.'_ she thought to herself as she walked up to Luthor, "You wanted to see me?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

Luthor turned to her and saw the new uniform that was fashioned for her, although the headband was new. "Well now, you look ready." Luthor commented as he looked at the 14-year-old.

"Ready for what exactly?" June questioned as she narrowed her eyes at the taller man.

Luthor smirked, "For your first chemical heist."

June raised an eyebrow, "First?"

Luthor corrected himself, "Okay, first heist with us." he said rolling his eyes before continuing, "You'll be retrieving a chemical compound that is extremely delicate and very important. This will require your stealth, so don't let yourself get caught." Luthor warned the girl strictly.

"If this requires stealth, then why are you coming in all this?" she asked, referring to his suit.

Luthor smirked, "I'm sure that you heard of the Justice League." she nodded before he continued, "Well, they'll be trying to stop us, however, they have not met you. So while you will be taking the compound, everyone else will be keeping the League busy. You will not be bothered." He explained the plan as June crossed her arms and gave him a skeptical look.

"I'll be doing most of the work." she stated rather than accused.

Luthor laid a hand on her shoulder, "Your job is most important, you are perfect for this job."

June nodded, "Do you have the blueprints for this heist?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Luthor removed his hand from her shoulder, "But of course." he answered as he lead her to the table that had the blueprint layout of the building housing the compound. Luthor patted her shoulder, "I'll leave you to your planning then." he said before turning to leave the room.

Her voice stopped him from going any further, "Luthor, this compound better be enough to grant me my humanity." she said in warning as she kept her feline eyes on the blueprints.

"Oh, this is merely one of the few ingredients that I need." Luthor said with a slight chuckle, "Don't worry, you'll get what you were promised in due time." Before he left, he asked, "By the way, what will your other name be?"

June never really thought of what her other name would be, she never truly cared for one in the first place. Yet her mind wandered back to her days when she would spend time with her parents who studied cryptozoology, the study of undiscovered myths and creatures unknown to science; cryptids.

"Cryptid." she said, the word popping into her head when she remembered her parent's field of science. "My name will be Cryptid." Might as well honor her family's science.

"Odd name." Luthor commented dryly.

"There is meaning behind it." she growled lightly.

"Whatever you say, little Cryptid." Luthor said as he left her alone to memorize and plan out her heist.

* * *

Superman walked into the surveillance room to find Batman at the monitor studying the screen that replayed a silhouette sneaking out of a federal building, but could not get a clear image of the intruder.

Super came to stand beside Batman, "Look, I know you're pulling the whole nocturnal thing, but even you need sleep." Superman commented looking at the stoic man in concern.

Batman disregarded his comment, "Maybe later." he said as he continued to stare at the screen.

"What are you looking at?" Superman asked turning his attention to the screen that replayed the same footage of a dark silhouette nimbly sneaking out of a building window.

Batman answered, "A few weeks ago, isotopes and chemical were stolen from biotech laboratories in Metropolis." At the mention of the city that is under his protection, Superman pressed, "What could they want with those chemicals?"

"I don't know, whatever it is they want with them, we better hope that it won't be for bioterrorism." Batman said as he enlarged the frozen image of the thief, so far all he got was the same silhouette with...a tail?

"Definitely a metahuman." Batman stated as he ran the image to the criminal database to find a match, however, there was no match to the chemical thief. "Figures." Batman commented in disappointment at not finding any results.

Just then, their comlinks beeped in their ears before J'onn's voice sounded through their earpiece, "We have a situation in Metropolis; Lex Luthor has been spotted with Grundy, Shade, Tsukuri, Volcana and Firefly."

Batman got up from his seat, "Time to go to work." he said as he and Superman ran, or in Superman's case, flew out of the surveillance room towards the teleportation platform where all the league members were assembled.

"Will Luthor ever learn?" Flash rhetorically said as he felt the excitement for another fight against their frequent enemy.

Superman shook his head, "Not really." he said before they were beamed down to Earth to fight Luthor once again.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it. BTW, this is based off the cartoon series.**_


	4. Chemical Heist Gone Wrong

June, or otherwise know as Cryptid at this moment, stood a good distance from the isolated federal building, away from the cameras, with Star Sapphire and Copperhead at her sides.

Copperhead's snake-like tongue flicked out of his mouth, "I can't believe that we're allowing a kid to lead this mission." he commented with disdain.

June countered, "I can't believe you got your sorry tail handed to you by the same kid a few weeks back." she said informatively as she took out a device that would disrupt the cameras, only letting security see an empty space at the entrance.

She pocketed her disrupter in her belt pouch next to her bull whip and said, "'Sides, I'll be doing most of the work while you keep on the look out for the League if Luthor's diversion fails." she said as she turned to Star Sapphire who nodded, "Brace yourself." she warned before using her mystical crystal to levitate both her and Cryptid toward the roof of the federal building.

Cryptid dropped onto the roof gracefully before turning to Star Sapphire who floated above her, "Wait out front, I will call the moment I have the compound." she said, receiving a nod in response, "Make it quick, the League has a telepath." Star Sapphire warned before flying off towards where Copperhead is.

Cryptid turned towards where the ventilations are and took out her newly modified sunglasses that serve as x-ray vision. Pressing a button on the frame of the glasses, she turned on the x-ray vision, allowing her to see through the roof and walls within the building to see where the guards are located. She found a pair of guards stationed outside a giant vault-like door where beyond that, the chemical compound in a form of a crystal sat in the center inside a glass container within the room. Scanning the room further, she found the air vent that was connected to the third ventilation shaft from the left.

Cryptid turned off the glasses before placing them on top of her head as she stepped toward the ventilation and crawled inside the space that was big enough for her small frame as she traveled through the ventilation system.

Cryptid crawled through the air vents, being careful not to make any noise that would attract security as she made her way to where the chemical compound is located. She soon found herself above the vault looking through the screen of the air vent lid. Lifting the lid carefully, she moved it to the side before looking through the opening more clearly to see the chemical compound sitting inside its glass casing.

Not being one to take precaution lightly, she moved her glasses back in front of her eyes and switched on the x-rays again to see security lasers all around the room, surrounding the chemical compound.

"Of course." she commented as she crawled out of the vent and hung from the edges with her fingers. Keeping her eye on the glass case, she smirked as she swung her legs back and forth to create momentum before releasing her grip on the edges of the vent and flipping in the air as she descended towards the bottom until her feet landed gracefully on the glass case. Crouching down, she dug through one of her belt pouch and took out her latest pen-like gadget: laser point. Pointing the gadget at the glass, she turned it on, the thin red stream of light cutting through the glass as she moved the laser in a circular motion until it reached the other end of the circle. Using the suction in her right glove, she lifted the glass piece away and set it aside before she carefully, with delicate movements, grasped the crystal with both hands and lifted it out of its glass casing.

Holding it in both hands, she saw that it was the size of a golf ball. Stuffing the crystal in one of her empty belt pouches before dropping a note inside the glass container that read, 'Sorry.'

Standing up from her crouch, she took a grappling hook that was attached to her belt and swung it up to the open air vents before pulling herself up along the rope until she was able to pull herself into the ventilation system again.

After securing the lid back into place, she crawled back the way she came as she contacted Star Sapphire with her ear piece, "I got it, I'll be out of the building shortly." Static met her before Star Sapphire responded, "You might wanna rethink that." she heard a crash on the other line before Star Sapphire explained, "Volcana and Firefly have been taken out, the rest are here with us against the League."

Cryptid sighed in frustration, "Figured they'd show up." she said as she dug through another one of her pouches and took out some items that she predicted she would use.

"Are all the League members there?" Cryptid asked.

"All seven." Star Sapphire answered

Cryptid did a counted in her head on how many on Luthor's side is still standing and realized that they were outnumbered by six to seven without her, "Who are you fighting right now?" she asked as she continued to move through the ventilation system.

Star Sapphire responded, "Green Lantern."

"Have someone watch your back, you'll be sneak attacked without someone there. I'll be there soon. Cryptid out." she advised as she crept closer to the opening and crawled out into the fresh night air.

Looking out towards the entrance, she saw each member of the Injustice Gang fighting against a member of the Justice League; Tsukuri against Wonder Woman; Star Sapphire against Green Lantern; Grundy against Flash; Copperhead against Hawkgirl; Shade against Martian Manhunter; and Luthor against Superman. There's one missing.

"Guess the criminals get younger every day." a voice said behind her, making her turn around to see Batman standing before her with a stoic expression.

Knowing not to underestimate this man, Cryptid took her battle stance, "I don't wanna have to fight you." she said calmly to mask her adrenaline.

"Then you can come quietly." Batman said, not moving.

Cryptid shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that either." she said, keeping her glasses covered eyes trained on the Dark Knight.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the young girl, this one is the youngest that he has to fight. Something he wishes not to do to the girl. Sending out a message to the Martian who is the only one who can hear his thoughts, he relayed, ' _J'onn, I need you to knock this kid out telepathically.'_ he said in his mind, giving J'onn a mental image of the girl.

Batman waited for the kid to drop like a leaf, yet Cryptid remained standing. That in turn, confused Batman greatly, ' _J'onn!'_ he shouted mentally.

J'onn spoke to him telepathically, ' _She has some sort of shield around her mind, I can't get through.'_ was all he said before resuming his battle.

Batman growled lightly in his throat as he stared at the 14-year-old who looked at him in confusion and slight fear.

"You a telepath?" Batman asked as he readied himself to fight her.

"If I was, I would've sensed you and knock you out before I got out of this building. 'Sides, I'd probably have a headache listening to people's thoughts 24/7." she said as she took the whip at her right side. "I really don't wanna fight you." she said again, keeping her senses open.

Batman took out his batarang, "Neither do I kid."

"With all due respect Mr. Batman, my name is Cryptid." She said politely as she uncurled her whip.

Batman nodded raising his batarang, "You seem like a decent kid, I would hate to drag you to jail."

Cryptid responded, " _You_ seem like decent fellow, I would hate to be locked up." she said, respecting this man.

Both of them stood facing each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Before Batman could blink, her whip struck out at him with a sharp crack, knocking his batarang out of his hand.

Batman looked at the young girl in shock as she withdrew the whip and had it wrap around her, watching him warily with tired eyes. No child could catch him off guard, but then again, this girl is not at all human by appearance.

"I said this before, and I'll say it again; I will not fight you, neither will I go with you." Cryptid said before something crashed onto the roof not far from them, making Cryptid stumble a little from the tremors the crash before righting herself.

The dust cleared to show Superman on top of Luthor as they struggled to fight each other in order to win.

Luthor looked over at an impassive Cryptid and yelled, "Cryptid, help me!" he ordered as he continued to struggle against the Man of Steel.

Cryptid sighed, "I'm only here to steal, not to fight." she said, not lending a hand to the bald man.

Luthor growled, "Helping me is part of our agreement!" he yelled in irritation.

Cryptid rolled her eyes at him as she sighed quietly, "Hopeless, but just this once." she mumbled before unwrapping the whip from her person and striking it towards Superman's arm, wrapping around the Kryptonian's limb before sending electric shocks through the whip, electrocuting him.

This act made Batman charge at the girl in order to stop her, but Luthor stopped him by blasting him with him kryptonite beams that shot out of his left hand which made impact with Batman's chest, sending him backwards.

Deactivating the electro shocks, she withdrew her whip from the Kryptonian as Luthor punched him away before standing up from the ground. Marching over to the slightly incapacitated superhero, he produced a kryptonite from his suit and held it above Superman. Taking pleasure in his enemy's agony as Superman struggled under the stone's power.

Luthor was about to attack the Man of Steel again, but something wrapped around his arm that held the kryptonite and jerked it backwards, sending the stone flying towards Cryptid's left hand as she caught it.

"Cryptid!" Luthor yelled in outrage as her whip came back to her.

Cryptid wasn't fazed by his temper, "We got what we want, Luthor! It's time to go!" she yelled back as she pocketed the kryptonite before wrapping the whip around her person again.

Luthor growled, but called everyone to him, "Shade, blind them." he ordered through his earpiece as Shade covered everyone in the League with his ability before Star Sapphire carried the Injustice Gang off, leaving the Justice League alone in the field surrounding the building.


	5. Fight?

Luthor slammed Cryptid into the wall of their hideout, receiving a grunt from the young girl who glared up at the man who held her by the front of her jumpsuit against the wall.

"Why did you stop me? I had them right where I want them." Luthor growled at the girl as the rest of his gang stood behind him to watch the spectacle.

Cryptid showed no fear as she continued to glare up at him, "I went on board with you lot to steal what you need, not to fight." she growled back as she held the wrist that held her off the ground.

Luthor growled in her face, "When I give the order, I expect you to follow." he said, tightening his hold on her jumpsuit, choking her a bit.

Cryptid grinned, "Really, then risk losing this?" as she took out the crystal that she stole for him. Luthor's eyes widened before he made to reach for it, however, Cryptid enclosed the crystal in a fist and held it away from her.

Luthor glared at her as she taunted, "Remember Luthor, you hired me for my burglary skills; I only steal what you want me to get. Unlike you, I know when to walk away from a fight and when to stop it. You said that this crystal compound was delicate, if I were to squeeze hard enough, it would break, wouldn't it?" she grinned at the look of fury on Luthor's face.

"You break that, then you will never have your humanity." he growled, threatening her.

Cryptid however, wasn't fazed as she taunted him again, "Well then, I guess we _both_ lose."

Luthor gave her his most hateful glare, daring her to crush one of the ingredients he needs for his plans. But seeing her counter his glare with hers, he knew that she wasn't bluffing.

Like a spoiled child that didn't get what he wanted, he put her down and released her with a huff, "Fine then, you may only steal."

Cryptid smirked, "Glad you agree, here's your prize." she said, holding out the crystal, which he carefully took, making sure it doesn't shatter before moving away from her.

Cryptid let out a breath before cracking her neck, "If anyone needs me, I'm getting myself some food." she said as she made her way to her temporary room to get her coat, wig and fedora. Stepping into the room, she donned her disguise before stepping out into the main room towards the entrance leading to the outside world.

* * *

"Here you go." The convenience store clerk said as he handed June a bag of food that consisted of a hotdog, a bottle of lemonade and chocolate glazed donuts.

June took the bag from him graciously and nodded, "Thank you." she said before leaving the store with her means of sustenance in her right hand.

She walked through the city with her head down so that she wouldn't attract attention as she made her way to Metropolis National Park to have some alone time while she eats.

No human being was around at this time of night when she arrived at the park. With only the street lights illuminating the park, she sat down on a park bench before opening her bag to eat her hotdog.

As she munched on her hotdog, she stared up at the moon, admiring its crescent shape and glow. ' _The moon reminds me of Mom's hair.'_ she thought to herself as she swallowed the hotdog before taking another bite to cure her hunger.

As she continued to eat, her mind wandered to the battle that was fought between the League and the Gang. Deep down, she was hoping that the League would win, but knew that she needs Luthor in order to become a human again.

During that confrontation with the Dark Knight, she felt a telepathic entity trying to penetrate her mind. However, her mind could not be invaded because of the statis headband that she constructed to shield her mind from telepathic powers.

Even though she was taught to fight during her time at the Shaolin Temple, she never engages in battle unless necessary. 'Sides, the League hasn't done anything to her, so she has no reason to quarrel with them.

After drinking the bottle of lemonade dry, she moved to her desert for the night; chocolate glazed donuts. Opening the box, she was met with the sugary aroma of four circular delights that made her mouth water just looking at them. Picking one up, she inhaled its scent before she took a small bite of it, savoring the taste as she nibbled on the donut like a squirrel.

Finishing up the first donut, she moved on to the second one and held it to her mouth. She froze mid-bite when she felt something behind her. On reflex and pure stupidity, she turned around at lightning speed, flinging the donut like a projectile as it spun towards her target.

The donut was caught in mid air before it made contact with his face, making June growl slightly at the loss of the delicacy when she recognized the red, yellow and blue outfit.

Superman stared at the donut he caught incredulously before looking back at the kid who was Cryptid in disguise, "We found you, Cryptid." he said, looking her directly in the eyes that hid behind sunglasses.

June growled a little louder, but knew that the disguise was useless against this man's x-ray vision. She took off her fedora and wig, allowing her black and white hair, that was tied in a pony tail, to fall behind her and relieve the pressure the hat caused her telepathic inhibiting headband.

Pushing up her modified sunglasses onto the top of her head, she stared at the Man of Steel impassively, "You recover quicker than Luthor let on. Let me guess, you used your x-ray vision to find me." she surmised as she held the hat and wig in her left hand.

Superman smiled, "It helped when I spotted your tail among the crowd."

Cryptid/June sighed in annoyance as her tail peeked out from under her coat, "I always found this part of my very being to completely useless." she commented before she sensed another figure approaching at her right as the new arrival stepped into the light of the park lamp, revealing himself as Batman.

"Nice to see you again kid." Batman greeted before something 'zipped' to Superman's side.

"Hey Supes', you gonna eat that?" Flash asked as he stared at the donut in Superman's hand before he gave it to the Flash who munched on it greedily as he stared at the kid.

Cryptid dropped the hat and wig casually before she took her fighting stance, "I don't wanna have to fight you." she said calmly as she kept her attention on all three of them.

"Heard that before." Batman said as he readied himself to catch her, "This time, you're coming with us."

Cryptid swiftly took off her coat and tossed it aside before laying a hand on her bullwhip that was at her side, "And I said this before; neither will I go with you." she said as she uncurled her whip.

"Sorry, but you got no choice." Flash said in fast talk before he was behind her and had his arms wrapped around her before lifting her off the ground as she struggled to free her arms.

"That was easy enough." Flash spoke to soon before she bit his arm very hard, "YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAOOOOWWWW!" he screamed in pain as her teeth sank into her flesh. In an attempt to shake her loose, he let go of her and fought to pull his arm out of her mouth before she released him. Before Flash had a chance to recover, Cryptid slapped him in the face twice before she kicked him up north, making the fastest man alive drop to the ground in agony.

Cryptid sputtered to try and get the taste out of her mouth, "Ugh, what a nasty flavor." she said as she kept sputtering before she felt something approach her.

She struck her whip out at the assailant, but before she could, her wrist was caught in a steel yet gentle grip, making her drop her whip as she stared up at the Kryptonian who stared back down at her in a serious manner. Cryptid, in this situation, did what any girl would do when they are grabbed by something bigger than them, she summoned all her strength into her left leg and kicked upward...biggest mistake.

Cryptid grunted as she lowered her leg to grasp it with her free hand as she held her head down in pain, "What was I thinking?" she groaned out as her leg throbbed where she kicked the Man of Steel.

Superman looked down at her sympathetically as she massaged the pain out of her leg. In an attempt to reason with her, "Listen, Cryptid-"

The girl in question interrupted, "Pardon me for doing this to you, but I was hoping not use this on you." she said as the pain in her leg subsided slightly before she quickly dug through her belt pouch and took out the kryptonite that she snatched from Luthor earlier this night. Being swift and not giving the Man of Steel any time to react, she shoved the kryptonite down his shirt, rendering him weak as he fell to the ground, releasing her in the process.

Cryptid rubbed her wrist as she turned her attention to where Batman was, but found him gone. Panting in rising panic, she ran towards the entrance of the park, hoping to avoid further confrontation.

Before she could go further, the Martian Manhunter flew down in front of her, blocking her escape. Cryptid took a step back before she heard the rest of the League land on the ground, surrounding her, cutting off all exit.

Looking around, she saw Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Batman in a circle around her, "That was a bad move, kid." Batman said, referring to what she did to Superman and Flash.

Cryptid quickly defended herself, "It was on self defence." she said as she kept her attention on all of them, ready to defend herself once again.

"You can't take us all on." Green Lantern said as he held up his ring, "Just come quietly, and we'll make things easy for you."

Cryptid moved her sunglasses over her eyes before she recited, "I don't wish to fight you, neither will I go with you." she said as she quickly took out a smoke bomb from her belt and slammed it on the ground, exploding into a cloud of smoke that had the League members coughing and covering their eyes when it stung their eyeballs.

When the smoke finally cleared, the girl was gone.

* * *

 ** _I would like to thank_** _ **AlidaLynn, I Love Fairytale Endings and chloe for following this story. It gives me confidence knowing that you love this story. PM me or review if you like this.**_


	6. Flight

Cryptid balanced herself on her airsurfer board as she flew over the outskirts of the city.

Her airsurfer is just like a windsurfer, but instead of surfing the waves, it was surfing the sky with two rocket jets attached to the tail end of the board shooting her across the sky. This new equipment that she invented long before she met Luthor has been used before. The only difference being that she changed the colors of the board and sails to orange and black.

Cryptid installed a signal into this board to come to her with just a push of a button in her glasses, stasis headband and the navigator on her wrist. That was how she got away from the League in the nick of time before they could get her.

Looking behind her, still grasping the boom of the sail, she saw that no one was following her. She smiled as she turned her face forward, looking up at the clear night sky where the moon glowed beautifully. Looking down she saw the ocean not far from her as she soared along the coast before turning her attention back in front.

An idea struck her, making her look at the ocean again then back to her sails. A mischievous smile came upon her face before she steered her airsurfer higher above the ocean. The wind whipped her ponytail behind her as she soared higher, wanting to be close enough to touch the moon.

When she reached what she determined as her highest point, she her back foot to press the button on her board, making the sail fold into the board and shut off the rocket jets as intended. Cryptid hung in the air of a moment before she leaned back, allowing gravity to take her as she descended, spinning and twirling on her board as she free fell. After turning upside down and spinning herself like a helicopter a few more times, she flipped herself upright as she turned the board back into the airsurfer before she could make contact with the ocean.

Shooting off the rocket jets at the tail of her board, she tore along the water, creating waves and ripples without touching it.

Keeping a grip on the boom, she sped up her airsurfer and let out a yell of exhilarated enjoyment, "YEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!" and leaned back until the sails were at a horizontal angle. Her head almost touching the water, grinning as her heart sped up with the thrill of the ride.

Cryptid switched it back to a board as she did a backflip, surfing the waves without touching it as she flew. She changed course again, directing the board toward the sky again to do some more skysurfing.

Before she could reach the point where she could skysurf, a green light appeared in front of her, causing her to panic in a split second decision as she jumped off her board and somersaulted over the beam of light. Cryptid free fell for a second before her board came back as she landed in a crouch on her board before stopping it in midair.

Standing up to her full height she looked around her to see who did that before a deep voice spoke from behind, "Nice trick, kid. But this time, you're not going anywhere." she turned around and saw that it was Green Lantern.

Cryptid leaned on her right leg and placed a hand on her right hip, "Yeesh, you people don't know when to quit, do you?" she said as she stared at the green glowing man.

"When it involves one of our common foes doing God knows what, we can't get a wink of sleep. Especially when it's Luthor we're dealing with." Green Lantern said as he stared at 14-year-old the way a military officer does.

Cryptid sighed, not really looking forward to another chase, "This is what I get for wanting alone time from the angry jerk." she said to herself as she prepared to defend herself.

"You seem to dislike Luthor just as much." Another voice said from behind her. Turning around, she saw that it was the Martian Manhunter who floated a few feet away from her.

"Yet you still align yourself with him. Why is that?" J'onn added, keeping his red eyes on the girl between him and Green Lantern.

"That is my business, not yours." She said, keeping her attention on both League members and keeping a watch for the others in case they show up.

"You have made it our business." J'onn said in turn as he slowly floated over to the girl, in a way a person approaches a skittish animal, "Just come with us, and we'll make certain that Luthor doesn't hurt you." he gently tried to persuade her in the hopes that she would comply and go with them willingly.

Cryptid was almost tempted to go with them, but she remembered the promise of Luthor giving back her humanity. She knows that working with Luthor is one of the worst decisions she has ever made, yet she doesn't wish to look like an inhuman creature forever.

With politeness and respect, she said to the martian, "Thanks for the offer, but I can hold my own against Luthor. Please excuse me." she said, politely refusing before taking off on her board like a bat out of hell, leavine the two League members dumbfounded before chasing after her.

"Hey, get back here!" Green Lantern shouted as he and J'onn flew after her. He turned to J'onn, "So much for common courtesy." he commented on the martian's attempt to persuade the girl.

"It was worth a try." J'onn said in response as sped up ahead to catch up with Cryptid.

Cryptid glanced behind her to see the Martian Manhunter catching up with her, "I'm not going with you and you can't make me." she said as she changed course, moving in a downward spiral towards the shore as the martian and the lantern continued to chase her.

The wind whipped her ponytail behind her as she flew down towards the Earth, her cat-like eyes protected behind her sunglasses to keep the wind out of her eyes. Just as she was getting closer to the ground, she dug through her belt pouch and tossed a ball behind her before directing her board upward again.

The ball exploded in a blinding flash of light, causing the martian and the lantern to shield their eyes from the brightness.

That light will not slow them down for long, which is why she kicked the button on her board to return it back to an airsurfer. She held onto the boom once more, adjusting the sail to catch more wind from behind, giving her an assistance with speed.

Her modified sunglasses detected something ahead of her as she continued going higher. Reaching a hand to the frame of her eyewear, she pressed a button to zoom in on the third party flying toward her. ' _Aw man, Hawkgirl?'_ she groaned mentally when she recognized the mace wielding alien before she got an idea. Hiding her smirk with a determined scowl, she charged forward toward the hawk as she felt a someone following her, and it wasn't the martian...if it were, she would have heard the cape flapping in the wind.

Hawkgirl readied her mace, hoping not to use it on a young girl that is flying straight at her with Green Lantern chasing after said girl. As the two females charged at each other, Cryptid allowed the smirk to play on her face as she got closer. At the last minute when they were but a couple seconds from collision, Cryptid switched her airsurfer back to a board and leapt backwards toward Green Lantern.

Before Hawkgirl had time to react, the board flew into her stomach, making her gasp and cough at the impact it caused. As that was happening to the winged League member, Cryptid flipped backwards and landed on Green Lantern's back before he could blink. Lantern reached behind him to try and throw her off of him, but Cryptid had other plans. With quick work and years of practice, she flipped out her pepper spray that was inside her glove and sprayed Lantern's eyes with it. He cried out as he shut his eyes in burning pain, flying around blindly toward Hawkgirl who was trying to recover from the board upper cutting her in the stomach. Cryptid used that opportunity to leap off of Green Lantern's back and onto her board as the two League members crashed into each other before they descended to the ground.

Cryptid crouched on her board as Hawkgirl and Green Lantern fell to the ground in a crash. She pressed a button on her sunglasses, zooming in on the two unconscious League members to see that they are still alive. She sighed in relief knowing that she didn't kill them, "Hope they're not too mad when they wake up." she said before she stood up to her height.

She was about to fly away, but J'onn appeared out of thin air in front of her, making her dash away from him out of instinct as he chased her once more.

J'onn attempted to telepathically connect with her mind, but was once again repelled by a shield he could not penetrate. Upon closer inspection on her head, he saw a headband of sorts that was wrapped from the back of her head to the middle of her forehead and temples. Something told him that it was her headwear that was blocking him from going into her mind. With a strategy forming, he disappeared from view and waited for his opening.

Cryptid looked behind to see how close the martian was to her, but found empty air meeting her sight. Stopping her board in the middle of the sky, she looked around to find the martian, "Okay, there is absolutely no way I could have lost him that easy." she said trying to locate the green alien.

"You're right." J'onn's voice sounded around her before something tore one of the two rocket jets from her board, causing her to wobble in an attempt to steady herself.

J'onn appeared out of thin air again holding one of the rocket jets in his hand.

Cryptid descended towards the ground with a smoke trailing behind her as she rode her damaged board along the sky to hopefully give her a softer landing. She staggered as the ground of Metropolis outskirts came closer. She couldn't keep herself on the board any longer as she was thrown off and rolled and skid across the ground.

When she finally stopped, she laid on the ground facing the night sky, groaning from the painful landing. J'onn flew down and landed a few feet from her and walked toward her prone form. When he got close enough she groaned out with a queasy expression, "I don't feel so good."

"Have you had enough?" J'onn asked as Cryptid struggled to sit up.

"Give me a minute, don't rush me." Cryptid grunted out as she rubbed her head, feeling a concussion coming on.

J'onn knelt beside her and removed a hand from her head to check the damage for himself, but also to see if he could remove her head gear to prove that it was the cause of interfering with his telepathy. Checking the back of her head, he saw the base of her head band and found a button. Pressing it gently, the head band released its hold on her temples and forehead before he removed it from her now loose hair.

Cryptid was too preoccupied with her head ache while J'onn removed her only means of protection against mental powers. When her eyes finally regained their focus, she caught sight of her orange and black stasis headband in the martian's hand. Feeling her head, "No." she panicked before reaching out for her headband, but J'onn held it away from her at arm's length from himself. He held her left wrist in his right hand, to limit her movement as she struggled to reach her headband that was in his other hand.

J'onn carefully laid the headband on the ground away from him before turning his attention to the struggling girl who desperately fought to reach for her headband. He kept a firm grip on her wrist, but not enough to hurt her as he laid his left hand on top of her head, being careful with her concussion as he turned her head to face him.

The moment he locked eyes with the young girl, his eyes glowed yellow as he swept into her mind, purging all her defences as he coaxed her into sleep.

Cryptid stared up at him fearfully as she felt her mind being invaded. She wanted to look away, but the martian kept a firm hold on her head, keeping their eyes locked as he hypnotized her to sleep. She fought to keep her eyes open, but it was a losing battle for her. After all that has happened tonight with stealing that crystal, confronting the Batman, arguing with Luthor, facing the Justice League two more times and being in a chase, it has left her emotionally, mentally and physically drained. As much as she tried to keep her heavy lids from closing, she couldn't fight the need for sleep and the martian any longer. Before long, her world faded to black.

J'onn caught her as she slumped forward, he picked her up bridal style, gently holding the recently injured girl like he would his own children before standing up.

The flap of wings brought his attention to the two League members that were outsmarted by the girl. John Stewart rubbed his eyes that are now slightly stinging from Cryptid's pepper spray as Shayera held her stomach, both of them walking towards the martian.

"You finally knocked her out." Shayera said, happy that this game of tag is over.

J'onn nodded, "Yes. However her mind was being shielded." he said as Cryptid breathed softly in her sleep, unaware of the conversation happening.

Green Lantern became interested, "By who?" he asked before J'onn turned his green head to the headband that sat on the ground. Green Lantern picked up the device to better examine it, "She was guarding her mind with that." J'onn answered both of their unasked question before turning his eyes toward the board that was stuck in the ground in a vertical angle. Turning to Hawkgirl, she sighed, "Yeah, okay." she said before made her way to the board and wretched it from the ground before walking back to the other League members.

Green Lantern held the headband in his hand as his other went to his ear piece, "We got the girl. Beam us up." he said before the three League members and an unconscious Cryptid disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

 _ **I consider this one my favorite so far. Leave a review, favorite or follow if you like this story.**_


	7. Interrogation

June was changed into a hospital gown and was placed in the medical ward for treatment on her injuries. She was kept inside a tube like container on a hospital bed for quarantine and as a precaution to prevent her escape just in case. Electrodes stuck to her chest, monitoring her heartbeat. Her head and arms were wrapped in bandages from the fall she took back on Earth.

J'onn was at her side, monitoring her healing as he typed in her progress in the medical database. She has been asleep for three days, remaining unconscious for the duration of her healing. Which is probably for the best considering the pain she would be in if she was awake.

Batman walked into the medical bay with his ever scowling expression, "How is she?" he asked as he stared at the strange hybrid creature that is June.

J'onn never halted his task at the monitor, "She's stable, but has shown no signs of waking up yet." he said, not looking up.

"Have you tried going into her mind?" Batman asked the martian who answered, "I dared not to. If I were to do that right now, then I would probably cause her severe damage."

J'onn turned to the Dark Knight and asked, "What about you, have you figured out Luthor's plan?"

Batman shook his head, "Unfortunately, they are laying low for the time being." he kept his eyes on the unconscious girl who remained in peaceful slumber.

"Why would Luthor recruit a child into his ranks? That's usually not his style." Superman walked into the medical bay, joining the two as he surveyed the girl in question.

Batman answered, "She was the one who stole that chemical crystal for Luthor. She's most likely been hired as his new errand girl." Batman paused.

Superman noticed his pause, "There's something else, isn't there?" he inquired.

Batman nodded, "Yes, you remember the biotech lab break ins I was telling you about?"

"Of course." Superman responded.

Batman continued, "Well this girl is that thief."

Superman's eyes widened a fraction before looking at the girl then back at Batman, "Are you sure?"

Batman nodded, "Positive." he paused for a minute before saying, "By the way, you can stop playing possum." he said turning to the girl who opened her eyes.

"So much for that." June said as she shifted in bed, groaning from the soreness in her muscles.

"You shouldn't try to move. Your body took more impact than it could handle." J'onn advised, turning his eyes to her prone form.

"I've had worse." June responded before lifting her nearly numb arm to the glass in front of her and laid her hand on it, her fingers tapping it as though to test it.

"That's just a precaution, to make sure that you don't try to leave while you recover." Superman said, stepping to her other side of the bed.

June hummed, "In other words, it's a prison." she said as she removed her hand from the glass and just laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Actually, think of it as...your comfy place." Superman said lamely, earning a deadpan look from June and Batman.

"My _comfy_ place doesn't usually involve being confined in a fish tank without water." She said as she lightly banged her fist into the side of the glass to illustrate her point.

"I never really thought of it that way." Superman said to himself.

Batman decided to get down to business, "Enough, you have been stealing chemical isotopes from various labs in Metropolis and have taken a delicate and dangerous chemical compound for Luthor. What does he want with them?" he interrogated.

June sighed and answered, "The chemical compound was one of the ingredients he needed. The previous items I've stolen were for myself way before I met the angry jerk." she said deciding to cooperate considering the situation she was in.

"How long have you been working for Luthor?" Superman questioned the young girl who remained impassive.

"Couple weeks." June answered, not really caring.

"What does he plan to do with that crystal?" Batman questioned.

"You'll be disappointed to hear that I have know idea what he plans to use that crystal for." June said truthfully.

"What?" Batman growled out.

June held up her hands in defence, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, it's a don't ask questions zone between us, okay. I steal, I don't fight, that's my policy." she said, remaining peaceful.

"You tried to eat Flash." Superman said bluntly.

"First of all, that was in self defence; secondly, he tasted disgusting; third, I don't eat junk food." She said, counting off her fingers.

Superman placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head smiling at this girl.

His smile unsettled the girl slightly, "Why are you smiling?" she said feeling a little insulted for not being taken seriously.

Superman coughed to cover up his laugh, "Sorry, what you said was kinda funny." he said, trying to compose himself.

Batman decided to get them back on track, "You said you only steal for him. What are the other chemicals that he wants?" he questioned, getting the young girl's attention.

June crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Sadly, I don't know. He never gave me that list." she sighed in frustration.

Batman resisted a facepalm, "You've gotta be kidding."

"Look, I'm only telling you what I know, okay. Unlike you, I'm still fresh meat in the gang, I'm not that trustworthy among them seeing how I saved a League member before their eyes." June said in a complaining voice.

"That reminds me, thank you for that." Superman said looking down at the girl.

June shrugged, "Don't mention it."

Superman then asked, "By the way, did we do that to you?" he pointed to his cheekbone, indicating the bruise on her.

June lifted a hand to her cheek and smirked, "Nah, your hands are to soft to hit a little girl. No offence."

Superman said, "None taken. Luthor did that to you, didn't he?" he surmised, not liking the idea of that man striking a young girl.

June shrugged carelessly as she put her hand down, "Let's just say, we had a disagreement, which I won in the end." she grinned with pride.

"What did you disagree about?" Batman asked.

June summarized, "He was pretty mad when I stopped him from finishing you. I said I only steal; he said I have to do everything he says; I threatened to crush the crystal if I am required to fight. Guess what, I won." she added with a grin.

Superman didn't return her grin, "If you realize that he's a bad person, then why work for him in the first place?" he asked.

June remained silent before answering, "That is a personal matter for me; next question please." she requested politely, not wanting to talk about her arrangement with the bald man.

Superman looked like he was about to say something, but Batman beat him to it, "You can tell us where Luthor is then."

"I could tell you, but he probably won't be there anymore." June answered informatively, knowing that they won't like hearing the next part.

"What do you mean by that?" Batman inquired.

"He may or may not have taken my advice in regards to changing locations should one of his gang members disappear for 24 hours." June said sheepishly.

Batman gave her a deadpan look, making her raise her hands up in defence, "I didn't create the rules, I just gave him something to think about as a precaution. Remember, I'm new to the criminal department."

Batman nodded before saying, "It wouldn't hurt to find a lead."

June sighed before giving them the location on Luthor's hideout.

June decided to give them one last piece of advice before they leave, "Just so we're clear, while you're playing 'Where's Baldo' down there, it is probably booby trapped. Just saying."

"Thanks for the warning." Batman said before walking out to meet with John so that they can begin their search.

Superman and J'onn remained with June who was getting drowsy from the medication that J'onn administered to her for her pain.

Superman stared down at the girl and said, "Thank you for your cooperation."

June shrugged, "Hm, figured that this will make my prison term lighter." she said before remembering something she would like to address, "Speaking of which, if I'm going to prison, can it be as far from where Luthor will be locked up?" she requested.

Superman and J'onn looked at each other, not sure how to respond to that before Superman answered, "That's still up for debate, but we'll consider your request. Until then, try and get some rest. We'll see you in a bit." he said before he walked out of the medical bay.

He stopped in front of the door before turning his head to face her and smiled, "For the record, you're far too pacifistic to be a criminal." he said, earning a semi-glare from the girl in question.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she said lowly.

Superman contemplated for a second before answering, "Yeah, pretty much." he said before walking out of the room.

It was silent in the medical bay for a moment before she broke the silence, "He basically called me a wimp." she said as she stared at the ceiling.

J'onn continued to type in data from the interrogation, "There's nothing wrong with being peaceful with other people." He said as he looked down at her, "I must agree with Superman, you don't seem like the kind that would resort to cruelty."

June scoffed softly, "Just because I look like a monster, doesn't mean I have to be cruel. However, in the eyes of society, I'm an outcast, and outcasts always resort to crime in order to survive." She paused before continuing, "I'll do what I have to in order to survive, but I do not harm the innocent."

J'onn stayed silent as he listened to her explanation before he allowed a small smile to grace his features, 'A criminal who doesn't hurt the innocent.' he thought to himself as he finished up the data.

"Your skills are wasted in the criminal department." J'onn said before he made his way toward the doorway. He looked back as his hand went to the switch, "Rest well." he said as he shut off the lights, leaving only the lights from the heart monitor on before walking out of the room with the door closing behind him.

June sighed, not really happy to being confined in this tube, but decided against trying to escape until she knew where she is and how she can leave. For now though, all she wants to do is sleep, and hope that when she wakes up, she can find a way out of here.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this.  
**_


	8. Prison or Protection?

J'onn carried a tray of food as he walked down the halls to where the medical bay is located. Batman and Green Lantern just got back this morning from investigating Luthor's whereabouts. So far, they do not know where Luthor is, but there was evidence of Luthor and his gang being there though.

June was right on the account of Luthor changing location and about the booby traps that Batman and Green Lantern encountered but were careful not to trip them. What happens to her from then on has remained up to date, hopefully they won't have to resort to sending her off to high security.

Stepping inside, he almost dropped the tray when he saw that the tube housing the hospital bed where June had occupied was now empty. The glass of the tube sporting a circular hole big enough for the girl to fit through on top of the glass.

J'onn contacted the rest of the League in the Watch Tower via comlink, "She's gone." he said bluntly.

"How the hell did this girl escape?" Batman responded over the com, obviously not happy as he checked security footage before the Flash appeared beside him, "Where's the ankle-biter?" he asked after he got the word.

Batman chose not to answer as he rewound the surveillance footage that was inside the infirmary where June was resting in. Once he got to the moment where June escaped, he saw how the 14-year-old used her sharp nails to cut a hole big enough for her to climbed out of before she walked out of the infirmary.

"She left the infirmary forty minutes ago." Batman said as he followed her progress in the last forty minutes where she was sneaking down the halls. "It doesn't look like she left the tower yet." he commented when he saw her standing in front of the view port for a long period before walking away in a calm manner.

"Found her." Batman said before standing up from his seat and walking in the direction where he located June.

June sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, not feeling okay after her time relieving herself. "Man, that is not how I want my morning to go." she said before noticing Batman, Flash and J'onn standing in front of her outside the restroom.

"Did you need to use the restroom?" June asked, although she already knew why they were in front of her since she left the infirmary.

Batman answered, "No." but Flash scratched the back of his head, "Actually, I kinda need to go." he said looking somewhat uncomfortable as June stepped aside, "Tag out, your turn." she said before Flash dashed into the restroom to relieve himself.

This left June alone with the two other league members, "You're not trying to escape." J'onn stated rather than asked.

June crossed her arms in front of her chest as she regarded the alien in a laidback manner, "I was...but then I looked outside. Between being kept prisoner up here and suffocating out there, I don't have a lot of options given my current situation." she said, having weighed her options when she saw that she was in outer space.

"Good to know that you are able to think some things through." Batman said before Flash stepped out of the bathroom, "What did I miss?" he asked, but was stopped when June's stomach let out a particularly loud growl that filled the hallway.

A blush came onto June's mocha colored face, "Begging your pardon, that was me." she said, frowning in embarrassment for being the source of that sound.

Flash clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Not a problem. Right this way please." he said as he guided the younger girl to where the kitchen was located with the martian and the dark knight behind them.

June bit into the sandwich Flash very quickly made for her, "This is good, thank you." she said from her spot at the counter before taking another bite from her sandwich. Batman and J'onn sat diagonally from either side of her, taking note that she's acting as though this was normal for her.

"So you guys didn't find Baldo, I take it?" June asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Unfortunately, you were right when you said he might not be there." Batman said, a mug of coffee in his hand, his tone not betraying his dislike for the man.

June sighed, "Figures. With money like that, he can get away with anything." she said before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"I know this is a little late, but how exactly did you get mixed with Luthor of all people?" Flash asked, being civil with the kid who has cooperated with the League despite their rough start.

"I'll give you the short version; I was taking a walk at night-yes, it's at night since I can't risk being seen in daylight-his so-called team found me and brought me to the shiny bald head himself." June explained, making Flash snicker into his fist when she called Luthor that.

"What did he offer you?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes at the young hybrid, wanting to know what Luthor would dangle in front of this girl to make her do his bidding.

June met his eyes with indifference before answering, "That is a personal matter I cannot disclose. Besides, I've already gave you and Superman the information that involves Luthor. My deal with him won't change what will happen to me." she paused to survey Batman's glare, as though to challenge him, "Bat-glare at me all you want, it's not gonna change my mind." she said before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Yet you are willing to give away Luthor's whereabouts without so much as a second thought." J'onn stated, feeling the becoming tense with Batman's annoyance.

Finishing the last bit of her sandwich, she stood up from her seat before making her way to the sink, "There is honor among thieves and there is an understanding among people in a group. However, my honor as a thief clashed with Luthor's intentions as a criminal. Believe me, there is a fine between stealing and controlling others through power, money and fear." she explained as she cleaned her plate before putting it on the drying rack and turning to the three, "Whether Luthor succeeds with or without my help doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna be locked up. As far as I can tell, he probably thinks I betrayed him, which I already did. I'm in a lose-lose situation here, if I'm going to prison, might as well do something right." she finished, watching their expression turn to intrigue at her strange way of thinking.

"Never thought we had a philosopher here." a deep voice drew their attention to the entrance where Green Lantern and Hawkgirl stood. It looked as though they have been listening in on them for a couple of minutes.

June raised her hand in greeting, "Good morning, or is it afternoon or evening?" she added, just now realizing that now that she was in space, she wasn't sure what timezone she was in.

"Eh, far as I'm concerned it's always now." Flash said with a shrug as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl came into the dining area with the latter eyeing June with distrust and a hint of anger. No doubt still sore at the girl for what she did the day before.

"Why are you here?" Shayera asked, not understanding why June was walking around freely.

"I'm here because you people captured me, why else?" June answered, watching as Shayera glared through her mask.

"She's asking why you're in the kitchen and not in the infirmary. Better yet, why you're not trying to escape." Green Lantern clarified, just as curious and distrustful of the girl who didn't look like she cared for anything.

June scoffed, "Please, you think I'm that foolish enough to try and leave this place? Me versus seven experienced superhumans in a watchtower in outer space with no way of getting back down to Earth. How are the odds not against me?" she added, knowing how her chances for escape are minimal considering her prowess.

"Well, you're smart enough to know when not to pick a fight, I'll give you that." Green Lantern commented before adding, "But not smart enough to not commit crimes."

June furrowed her brows at the older man, "Hmph, in case you've forgotten, _I_ happen to be a freak of nature." she said, twirling her tail for emphasis, "So obviously, I didn't have much of a choice, unlike you." she said, trying to control her anger before it escalated.

Flash zipped between Lantern and June, "Okay, let's cool down now. Remember, we all agreed to keep her up here until we find Luthor." he said, trying to calm things down.

What Flash said caught her attention, "Wait, how long am I up here again?" June asked, looking at each of the League members with a frown.

"Until Luthor is in custody, you are to remain in the Watchtower." Another voice turned their attention to the entrance to see Superman and Diana stroll in together.

June raised her hand up, "Um, can you clarify please? Not that I'm excited to go to prison, but I fail to understand why I have to be here and not where gravity makes much better sense to me." she asked before remembering something, "By the way, you did consider my request to have my cell as far from Luthor as possible, right?"

Superman explained, "For your own safety. If Luthor is looking for you, it is much safer for you to be here rather than down there. Besides, we'd rather not send a kid to prison." he said, looking directly at June whose expression changed to irritation for being called a kid.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 14-years-old." June stated, feeling slightly belittled for her age.

"I thought you were eleven." Flash spoke before he could think, making June glare at him, "Pardon?"

Flash held his hands up in surrender, "I-I mean, you look very mature for one so young." he laughed sheepishly, her glare was scary, but not as scary as Batman's.

June didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go, "Right."

Superman cleared his throat to get her attention, "Anyway, as I've stated before, you'll be staying here until Luthor is in custody. You're allowed access to the library, training room and kitchen, anywhere else is strictly forbidden." he finished, June absorbed his words before nodding in understanding, "Very well. But what happens after?" she asked, referring to what will happen once Luthor has been captured.

"Depending on your behavior here, you'll be allowed to rejoin the world." Superman answered, having thought about this girl's fate and discussed it with the League earlier.

June hummed, "So I'm under house arrest and will only be let out under good behavior. I'd say that this is me being grounded, but ironically, I'm not on the ground." she said, feeling somewhat stupid for her terrible joke.

Superman smiled, "Diana will escort you to your room." he said as he turned to the Amazon who smiled at June before beckoning her to follow. June walked to the Amazon's side without question before waving behind her without looking at the League, "Thank you." she said as she walked out of the room with Diana.

The rest of the League was silent as they watched the young girl depart before Batman broke the silence, "I still think this is a bad idea."

Superman turned to the dark knight, "You know that Luthor is using this girl to get whatever it is he wants. We can't allow this girl to go down with him, not when she has a better chance to use her abilities for good." he said, having seen passed June's crimes to see the good in her.

"So what, she's gonna be an apprentice here?" Shayera asked, still not sure whether this plan would succeed.

"It is our best course of action." J'onn added, "This girl is capable of doing great harm, but she chooses not to since it is against her moral code. Let's give her a chance and see if she's worthy of being part of the Justice League." he said, every league member minus one keeping their attention on the Martian.

Batman sighed quietly, "I hope you're right."

June and Diana walked in comfortable silence as the latter escorted June to where she will be staying. June glanced at the Goddess and couldn't help but be a little envious of her beauty, something June feels she could never be given her hybrid features. She tore her eyes away from the Amazon before she would be caught staring.

"We're here." Diana announced as they stopped in front of a door before opening it. June stepped inside and noted that it looked like a regular room with a bed, shower, desk, closet and window. June walked over to the window that hung over the bed and was given a perfect view of Earth. She sat down on the bed, bounced on it slightly to feel how soft it was, realizing that it was more comfortable than the cot she uses at her hideout.

"Awfully comfortable for a prison." June stated, looking up at Diana who watched her from the doorway.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're a child who is under protective custody." Diana said before entering the room and sitting beside June on her bed, "In all honesty, you should use your talents to help others. People like Luthor will only hurt you in the end."

"Easy for you to say. You're a Goddess who young girls dream of becoming. While me..." June paused as she looked at her nails, noting how sharper they are than normal people, "...I scare people." she added, feeling insecure about herself.

Diana stared at the young girl with soft eyes, "You don't scare me." she said with a smile she usually reserved for her Amazon sister.

June gave a humorless smirk, "The ugliest creature alive could stand in front of you, and you wouldn't flinch. So of course you're not scared." she said, this woman strongly reminded her of her Mother, strong, beautiful and caring.

Diana smiled, "My point being, your actions speak much louder than what appearances show. You don't want to be a monster, even the Gods can see that. There's more good in you than there is evil." she said, being told by Superman and Batman about their encounters with June.

June gave a slight smile, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Diana gave her a firm clap on the shoulder, "Rest well Cryptid, you're gonna stay here for a while." she said before standing up and making her way towards the door.

"June."

Diana turned back to the girl in confusion, "My name is June." June repeated, giving the Amazon her name.

Diana smiled, "June. I like it." she said, testing her name on her tongue before leaving the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

June sighed as she fell back in her comfy bed before she stretched like a cat. "Well that was mentally exhausting." she said as she stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. She told them what they needed to know about Luthor, but not about the bargain he struck with her in order to obtain her allegiance. The League are far better company than the Injustice Gang, made her feel like herself than what her employer's associates ever done.

June raise her clawed hand to her face, remembering why she joined up with Luthor in the first place. With a sigh she turned on her side, "They won't understand...they never will." she said this quietly and regretfully added, "I just have to wait it out until then." she said as she curled herself into a ball before going to sleep.

* * *

 ** _I know this was late, I had a major loss of inspiration for a whole year. But I have the rest of the concept all planned out. Thank you for reading this._**

 ** _Reviews encourage me to update._**


End file.
